Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of preparing N,N'-bis-trimethylsilylurea by reaction of hexamethyldisilazane at an elevated temperature accompanied with ammonia evolution. More particularly, this invention relates to such a process carried out in the presence of an acid catalyst, e.g., a Lewis acid, hydrogen ion yielding acid, or ammonium salt thereof. This invention is particularly concerned with the realization of high yields of relatively pure N,N'-bis-trimethylsilylurea in a relatively short period of time without entailing substantial cost.